Pokkle
|kana = ポックル |rōmaji = Pokkuru |name = Pokkle |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 08 (1999) Episode 03 (2011) |japanese voice = Yukiko Tamaki (1999) Yukitoshi Tokumoto (2011) |english voice = Graden Gant (1999) |gender = Male |age = Deceased |hair = Brown (1999) Peach-orange (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |birthday = March 14 |occupation = Exotic Game Hunter |type = Emission |abilities = Rainbow (Seven Spectrum Array) |Abilities = Rainbow (Seven Spectrum Array)}} Pokkle (ポックル, Pokkuru) was examinee #53 during the Hunter Exam, which was his second attempt at the Hunter Exam. He later becomes an Exotic Game Hunter. Personality Pokkle was very self-confident about his abilities but at the same time very cautious, immediately understanding when he was in real danger and always had a reserve plan. He seemed fairly skilled in his own right but he was not exceptional. Plot Hunter Exam arc In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Pokkle was first introduced during the the first phase of the exam in the Numere Wetlands. In this version, he is substituted for Cherry in the scene where Kurapika and Leorio attempt to escape Hisoka's rampage in the swamp. In the bonus phase of the Exam, he was shown to be a knowledgeable mechanic by fixing the old battleship's steam turbine engine. Pokkle does not make an appearance in the manga until reaching the end of the Trick Tower. Pokkle managed to pass the fourth phase by defeating his target, Kyu with a paralyzing arrow and then taking the badge from him. He also passed the fifth phases relatively quickly--fighting first against Hanzo, which was a loss, then against Killua, who let him win. After having passed all the phases, Pokkle finally realized his dream and became a professional Hunter. During the discussion that took place after the Exam, Pokkle had lingering doubts over the way Kurapika had passed the last stage but he decided to ignore it. Pokkle then apologized to Kurapika for his doubts, saying that the end of the exam seemed anti-climactic to him and admitted that he was dissatisfied with his own win "by default." He gave his home code to Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon before departing to follow his goal to become a successful Cryptid Beast Hunter after obtaining the license. Heavens Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena, it is revealed by Wing that Pokkle learned Nen after the Hunter Exam. Acourding Wing said Pokkle has problems with Ren Chimera Ant arc After the Hunter Exam, Pokkle does not make another appearance until the advent of the Chimera Ants in NGL. Pokkle entered NGL after learning of the insect limb found south of Yorknew City, accompanied by a couple of amateur Hunters and Ponzu. While surveying the area, he and his colleagues stumbled upon a Chimera Ant feeding squadron murdering humans using weapons. Realizing the danger of the situation, Pokkle intended to escape the country and inform the rest of the world until his group was ambushed by Zazan's squadron. Pike, a Chimera Ant whom can instinctively sense Nen, eats Balda, one of Pokkle's colleagues, alive. In a blind fury, Pokkle charges forth to attack the ant but is paralyzed after being stung and injected with a neurotoxin through Zazan's tail. Pokkle was captured alive for the Queen's later consumption and brought to the Ants' mound. Thanks to a panacean serum hidden in his mouth, Pokkle regains his ability to move and manages to hide underneath a pile of leftover skulls from the queen's food. At first, the ants were unable to find Pokkle, but he was later discovered by Neferpitou who removed the lid of Pokkle's skull and manipulated him into telling the Chimera Ants the specifics about Nen by probing his brain. After revealing it to them, Pokkle was killed and butchered to be eaten by the Queen. Abilities & Powers Pokkle was an accomplished archer who carried a bow and shaft of arrows wherever he went. The arrows were tipped with a potent tranquilizer that, even with a small nick, induced paralysis for any person for up to a week. Due to his use of poisons, Pokkle always carried on him an antidote against his and other poisons. Nen Pokkle was an Emitter, so he had the ability to separate the aura from his body and shoot it against the enemy. His "Rainbow: Seven Spectrum Array" probably involved Transmutation as well. Trivia *He bears a resemblance to Genkai '''of '''Yu Yu Hakusho. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Nen users Category:Emitters Category:Hunter Category:Deceased characters Category:Beast Hunters Category:UMA Hunters